Lighting can be commonly provided by fluorescent lighting systems. These systems are capable of illuminating surfaces with a desirable brightness level necessary for productivity.
Fluorescent luminaires typically have a housing, and a lens positioned within an opening of housing. The lens is typically flat extending across the housing opening. Some fluorescent luminaires provide curved diffusers or lenses for use in these applications. However, to provide a curved lens, the lens is typically extruded or vacuum formed into a curved shape for installation. Extrusion and vacuum forming processes cost more than flat lenses.
It would be desirable to create a soft and appealing lighting environment while maintaining productive light levels at a reasonable cost. Further, it would be desirable to have a lens which is curved but less expensive to form than prior art lenses.